


Alter

by erosorcus



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosorcus/pseuds/erosorcus
Summary: Yo, just carrying this over from my main account.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Alter

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, just carrying this over from my main account.

“You’re not my Lancer,” Amaya whispered as she stepped back, her eyes widening and her heart racing. The man in front of her stood as monstrous as the creatures her beloved Lancer had fought.

“Aren’t I?” He growled. “Little Master.”

“What are you?”

“Cu Chulainn.”

Amaya closed her hand around the gem in her palm, then flung it at the beast and set a small explosion his way as she ran from him.

“Lancer!” She cried. “Lancer!”

Within moments, she felt the beast’s claws around her torso. He liftedt her up and she struggled against him, until his chin found her shoulder. She froze.

“Mistress Medb dislikes you,” he growled. “She wants you to suffer. To fear your beloved Lancer.”

“I will never fear him,” she said. “You aren’t my Cu Chulainn.”

“Oh, but I—“

He stopped as a bolt of red came rushing toward them. He held up his other hand and let it bury itself in his palm, then laughed. Amaya stared at the spear, at her Lancer’s spear, as it half hung from this monster’s palm.

“Put the little Missy down now,” her Lancer called out. “And run back to your *whore*.”

“Perhaps I’ll take her with me,” the fake said. “She would enjoy the young Master screaming.”

“Bastard!”

The spear phased from his hand and in a moment, she saw her Lancer. Red spear in hand, angry and intimidating. Tears filled her eyes as she braced herself. She trusted him. Her Lancer would never let her get hurt.

The spear halted against the monster’s head, as if it were too thick to be pierced. It laughed and struck Lancer, throwing him to the side. Amaya bit her bottom lip, frightened for the first time for her Lancer.

“Cu Chulainn!” She called out. He paused as he got to his feet, staring at her with the smallest quirk of a smile.

“Bear with me, Missy,” he said, his tone gentle and soft as he stared at her with brilliant red eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“How noble,” said the beast. He pulled her to his chest, as if guarding his heart with her body. “Come, *Hound.*”

Lancer narrowed his eyes. Amaya struggled and slammed her foot against his stomach. Why couldn’t she know better magics? Why was she so useless?

“Put her down,” Lancer sneered. “Or do you think she’ll really stop me from piercing your heart?”

“If she matters so little, let my mistress have her.”

“Over my dead body!”

“So be it!” The beast snarled. Amaya watched as a spear, a dark mockery of his, materialized in his injured hand. He spun it with the same dexterity of Lancer, then took a swing at him.

Her Lancer took the blow in stride, blocking with Gáe Bolg effortlessly. He countered and parried, striking at the beast. He missed, however, and the sharp edge of the spear buried itself in her shoulder.

Amaya cried out, barely noticing the look of abject horror on her Lancer’s face. He caused her harm. Her. The woman he promised to protect.

“I’ll be alright,” she forced herself to say, squeezing her eyes shut. “Please, do not worry about me.”

“Give up,” said the monster. “Or do you want to risk your spear taking her heart?”

“Let her go.”

“One thing before I leave and I will.”

“Fine. One thing. Any one thing, you can have it,” Lancer said. “My spear, myself. Whatever the cost to protect Missy.”

The beast ripped the spear from Amaya’s shoulder and she stifled a whimper of pain. She ignored the feeling of warm blood sliding down her chest and stomach. She ignored the deep, rumbling chuckle behind her.

It would all be over soon.

“Medb gave me an order for when I met with Master Nagano,” he said as he dropped her. She fell in a heap on the floor, looking up just in time to see Lancer take a step toward her. “I intend to follow through. Girl, use a Command Seal. Order him to watch.”

“And if I choose not to?”

“I’ll kill you. And him.”

Amaya chewed on her bottom lip as she hung her head. Her own life was in danger if she resisted. The life of her friend was in danger. What could she do, except comply and bend to this monster and his will?

“Lancer,” she began, her voice just above a whisper.

“Master, don’t—“

“I command you to...” she swallowed, hard. “To only watch what happens next. You are not allowed to interfere.”

Magical energy surged through her arm as it felt like something burned away on her palm. The first of her Command Seals with Lancer. Her heart broke as she heard him shout and protest.

Once, he had confided in her how he hated those Command Seals. She swore, that night, she would never use them on him. But how could she avoid it? It was for his own safety!

“Good girl,” the beast said as it stroked her hair with a clawed hand. “You take orders well.”

“Please,” she whispered. “Be quick with this.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

She looked up just as his foot came crashing into her torso, forcing her against the floor. The talons of his claws scraped along her back and side, ripping her clothing and leaving red gashes in their wake. Was he even aware of the amount of damage he could cause?

He snatched her up by her throat, but she kept her steely resolve. He wanted her to break. Medb wanted her to break.

She would deny them both.

“What a stubborn Missy you are,” he teased, using Lancer’s term to try to get under her skin. “Or maybe you just don’t realize the position you are in.”

“You’re arrogant,” she said softly. “I hate villains who talk too much.”

He stared at her, head cocked, then laughed.

“What a cocksure girl,” he mused. With his free hand, he ripped open her blouse, baring her blood covered breasts to him. “For such a small offering.”

Amaya felt her face go red from the tips of her ears to her navel. She looked away as this monster eyed her breasts and ran his tongue along her neck. Tasting her. Teasing her. While Lancer sat to the side and watched.

“Bastard!” Lancer shouted. “Master, please!”

“He’s calling for you,” the monster said as he leaned in and kissed her neck. “Is there something between you?”

“He fights for me,” she muttered. “He protects me.”

“So no love nor lust? What a shame,” he said with a chuckle. “Medb will consider you wasteful. I should just take you to her so you have purpose.”

“Be quick, you devil,” she snapped. He laughed as he sucked at her neck, his teeth sinking in deep. Amaya whimpered and squirmed.

“You taste so sweet here,” he whispered as he ran his tongue along the puncture wounds. “Will you elsewhere, too?”

Amaya looked away from him and shut her eyes. She could hear Lancer trying to resist the command she had been forced to give. Deep in her heart, she prayed he could.

The monster dropped her. She groaned as her back hit the floor, too stunned to move at first. It had been so sudden. So quick. She was nothing to him.

“Look at her,” he chuckled as he loomed over her. “Covered in blood and bare, trembling. She almost looks delicious.”

The monster tore her skirt from her next, then her underwear. She was exposed, frightened. The monster saw every inch of her.

And her Lancer saw what he was willing to let himself see. She opened her eyes and tilted her head back to see his, beautiful and red and angry, narrowed and fixated on the monster. Her beloved, loyal Lancer.

Was this normal? For a Master to love her Servant so? Or was she an odd individual? Was it a taboo?

“Watch,” said the monster. Amaya refused to look down at him, even when she felt his claws dig into her thighs as he spread them. His tongue raked along her entrance and she whimpered, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

“Don’t,” she gasped, squirming as he licked her again and again. He chuckled, a low, deep sound that reverberated in the air around her.

“You taste so sweet,” he said. She heard her Lancer growl. “I could spend all day between your thighs. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“No!” Amaya shrieked, regretting it as soon as the word left her lips. He paused when she said it, sitting up on his knees.

“No?” He asked. “Then I suppose there is no need for foreplay. The little Missy doesn’t want it.”

“Stop this!” Lancer shouted. “Take me to Medb! Stop this!”

“I don’t think so,” the monster said. “I might bring her with me.”

“You will do no such thing,” Amaya whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the warm tears sliding down her face. “Do as your Mistress commanded and leave. You said you would, so honor your word!”

“I suppose I did say that, didn’t I?” He sighed. He scooped her up and carried her so they were in front of her Lancer. She opened her eyes briefly, losing all the air in her lungs at the sight of his sneering face, lips curled up in a vicious snarl.

He looked every bit the Hound.

“Alright, little Missy,” said the monster. She refused to look at him, forcing her to keep her gaze on her Lancer. She saw his reaction first; his eyes went wide and he struggled harder, the strain obvious on his face. Then she felt it, something firm pressing against her slit.

Amaya held her breath, giving her Lancer an apologetic look.

“Don’t,” he said through gritted teeth. “Don’t give me that look, Master.”

Amaya closed her eyes.

The monster pressed his cock into and she tried with all her might to not scream. He was slow, making sure she felt all the odd bumps on his cock, almost like tines, matching the monstrous appearance he held. It didn’t work, however. No matter how hard she tried, by the time he bottomed out, his cock pressing into her cervix, she was crying out, trying desperately to ignore the way her walls clung to his cock.

“You want this, little *Master*,” he teased as he pulled her back against his chest. “You wanted to give me your maidenhead.”

“Stop talking,” she groaned. He chuckled and rocked his hips, grinding inside her instead of thrusting. She whimpered, her hands balling into fists as she tried to resist it.

“You’re so tight,” he growled. One of his hands gripped her thigh, the other found her throat. “I could keep my cock in this sheath forever. Would you like that?”

“Arrogant— Ah!” Amaya cried out as he withdrew, then slammed himself back into her. “Bastard!”

“Sounding more and more like your pet there,” he chuckled. “Do you want her? Are you jealous?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Not before I put my Bastard in her belly,” the monster growled. Amaya started to struggle and squirm, her heart racing. “You like that, don’t you?”

His laughter filled her ears as he fucked her, hard and deep, laughter falling to moans in her ear. Heavy, thick, dark moans. His voice reminded her of an ocean storm, loud and dark.

Even as she fought, the more she squirmed, the better it felt. Her body tensed and tightened, fire burning in her skin and her belly. Her eyes flickered opened to see his face staring back at her, and, for a moment, she could pretend.

And that moment was all she needed. Imaging it was her Lancer taking her, fucking her. His cock inside her, stretching her, filling her. The thought had her clamping down on the cock inside her, crying out in orgasm.

“Atta girl,” he groaned. “Milk my fucking cock. Make me cum, you little whore.”

“Master...”

“Lancer,” she gasped as she dropped her head. She gave up, falling limp in the grasp of the monster. “I’m... I’m sorry...”

The monster chuckled. He gripped her tighter, claws digging into her skin, fucking her faster and faster, harder. She could feel bruises forming in places she never imagined could bruise. Her oversensitive body burned, electricity dancing through her veins.

“Take it all,” he growled. She could feel him pulsing, throbbing inside of her. He released deep inside her, yanking her down so she had every inch of him inside of her. She whimpered as she felt it fill her.

He pulled her off after a few moments, making sure she took every drop. He threw her to the floor in front of her Lancer.

“She’s all yours, other Me,” he said. “I’ll be taking my leave. Until next time, Master Nagano.”

Ayami didn’t move. She listened as his footsteps slowly vanished, then as Lancer’s hands hit the floor. A few moments later, she was pulled into his arms.

“Master, I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I did not know what else to do, Lancer,” she said softly. “I do not know what I would do without you. I could not bare the thought of him killing you.”

“Never do that again,” he said. “Do you hear me? I won’t forgive you a second time.”

Amaya did little beyond nod.

“That was my first...”

“Shh,” he pressed his lips to her temple. “Don’t.”

“I wish...” she whispered. “It had been someone else. I wish it had been you.”


End file.
